


black

by OneDestielToRuleThemAll



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDestielToRuleThemAll/pseuds/OneDestielToRuleThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is back. </p><p> </p><p>Blue and stars.<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>WARNING: Might be triggering!</p>
            </blockquote>





	black

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The forest fic" on Wattpad.

Dan is staring at the blue ceiling, playing with an old bullet.

“Do you think it’ll rain today?”, he raises his head slightly to look at his friend.

“The air smells like yellow and pumpkins. I don’t think so. At least not now. Maybe later. Or earlier?”

Dan nods in agreement.

Silence.

“Phil, why do people feel?”

Phil looks at him with big sad eyes. Blue and stars.

“To be heard. Though they wouldn’t listen. Everyone hears, but only some listen, those who are…”

“Purple and trees.”

Phil smiles. Green and glass.

“Did they ask you again?”

“You know they always do.”, Dan is playing with his sleeves.

“And you told them.”

“You know I always do. But they don’t believe me. They’re all… Grey and glue.”

“She’s coming.”

“Daniel, darling, who are you talking to?”, his mum’s head appears behind the door.

“Nobody.”, Dan sighs. 

She doesn’t understand.

No one does.

Phil leaves the closet when she exits.

“Do you want to go?”

Dan nods and takes Phil’s hand, escaping through the window. 

“It’s really green and minty today.”

Phil nods and keeps walking through the dark forest. 

The lake is already near.

The boys strip from their clothes and enter the cold water. The darkness embraces Dan’s feet, welcoming him and pulling him.

He resists the urge to submit himself in the dark blue mass. Self destruction is conquered by hopelessness.

“How do you feel?”, his mother asks.

“Good.”

“Where were you this morning?”

“By the lake. With Phil.”

She gulps nervously. Grey and blue.

“Darling, you know he’s not real, right?”

“Right.”, he scoffs and goes to his room, locking it.

“Again? What was it this time? You’re talking to yourself? She didn’t see the parade? The house of wolves?”

Dan smiles. Orange and bones.

“She says it’s all in my head.”

“And that makes it not real?”

“Maybe. Phil. Are you real?”

The blue eyed boy stiffens. His eyes are purple and trees now, he lowers his voice. Dark red and graveyard.

“Don’t you say that. Ever.”

Dan doesn’t see him when he goes to the lake this night.

He doesn’t come the next day as well.

“Mum.”

“Yes, sweetie, is everything alright?”

“Yes. I just wanted to see you. Phil hasn’t come in three days.”

Her face brightens. Pink and flowers.

“Oh, Dan.”, she hugs him tight.

“Hey, Dan.”, a blue and silk voice speaks.

“I thought you left. Turned away.”

“I’m here. Remember how I found you on the bathroom floor? Two years ago?”

Dan is shocked by the sudden reminder.

He feels Phil’s lips lock with his for a brief moment.

It’s light and pink and white, pure.

In the next second Phil pulls away, panting.

“I love you.”

“Did you go by the lake today?”

“Yes.”, a moment of silence, red and fire. White. “Mum, Phil and I kissed.”

His mother’s expression is blank, stone and ice.

“But he isn’t real, Dan, it’s all in your-“

“No!”, he yells, hands in fists. “He is real, because he listens. All night. You never learned! I’m a sad song! It doesn’t mean anything to you! But I’ll show you. I’m right. Because he listens. You’re the one who’s not real.”

He’s panting now, running away, to the lake.

“Phil! Phil! I’m sorry! Please, come back!”

White and ink. Blue and stars.

Dan is by the lake now, staring at his face, mirrored by the dark water, so calm and peaceful, inviting.

“I miss you so far.”, he whispers, a bloody tear sliding down his cheek.

“Just sleep.”, a yellow voice commands as the world starts swirling and falling apart.

Dan wakes up in his cell, the only light coming from the broken lamp on the ceiling, sending blue rays in the dark. He stands up and touches his cheek. A long red scar is sliding across his face like the shadow of a tear.

“It’s all orange and bones. It never ends.”

“And a little blue and stars, don’t you think?”, says his blue eyed inmate, handing him an old bullet.


End file.
